Hitman And The Vampire
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: wrote this a while ago I own no one! Young Bret Hart and his boyfriend Dave Gangrel get a little bit closer.


It was a late night in the warm month of May and the young, 17 year-old Bret Hart was pacing around his room wearing tall platform boots, short plaid skirt, tight black velvet corset, and black studded collar

It was a late night in the warm month of May and the young, 17 year-old Bret Hart was pacing around his room wearing tall platform boots, short plaid skirt, tight black velvet corset, and black studded collar. Bret was getting more and more nervous every time he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. His boyfriend was coming over that night. Bret and his boyfriend Dave had talked a few times at school, but they had never actually done anything together neither had they gone to one another's houses before. Bret truly loved Dave, but was also terrified over the power that Dave possessed over him. On more than one occasion, he had been slapped and scarred from his face to his back. But he didn't care. It was most likely the way that Dave always kept to himself and was too mysterious to be able to understand his personality at first glance.

"Augh, I hate my hair like this." Bret complained. His hair was twisted and was held up by a clip on the back of his head with his hair wet as usual. Bret glanced at the clock again. Ten twenty-five, Dave was planning on arriving at ten thirty giving Bret another five minutes to himself. He sat down on his bed thinking of what might happen to him that night.

'Dave believes he's a vampire, but how would a vampire prefer to have sex?' Bret thought, his mind being flooded by even the most abnormal questions. There was suddenly a soft but rapid knock at his door as Bret got into his preplanned pose on his side.

"It's open." Bret said. The door was opened and Dave was standing in the doorway looking hotter than he ever had before in a white crovas, tight black pants, tight black boots, and his usual fashioning of jet black sunglasses. That was another thing about Dave that really took Bret's fascination, the fact that he always wore the same black sunglasses as the slightest amount of light would irritate him. He even loved it when Dave's golden blonde wavy hair got in his face as it was as he was in the doorway. Examining Bret, Dave smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm…stand." Dave commanded. Bret didn't waste any time doing as his boyfriend commanded. Dave looked down at the boots. "You learned to walk?" Bret nodded looking at his darkly colored lenses. "Who said you could look at me?" Dave said coldly. Bret immediately fixed his gazed to the floor in guilt. "No one." He replied nervously. Dave got onto Bret's bed as Bret went over to lock the door. The last thing he wanted to have happen was his mom, dad, or one of his brothers or sisters catching him with another man.

Bret sat down on the bed next to where Dave was laying. Dave sat up and grabbed the back of Bret's neck as he lifted Bret's skirt. He cocked his eyebrow to find that Bret was wearing a pair of grey sofee shorts underneath.

"Now, I'm just curious, but did someone teach you to walk in those boots?" Dave asked. "Shawn Michaels taught me." Bret said his voice a little shaky wondering point of his question. "Shawn would…He should've told you what to wear and…what not to wear under a skirt like this." Dave said sounding aggravated. He looked up to see Bret's light brown chestnut eyes looking back at him. "Who said you could look?" Dave asked sounding more irritated than the first time. Bret immediately looked away and said to almost the level of a whisper, "No one." Dave wasn't satisfied with his answer, however.

"Does that response end with something?" Dave said. Bret swallowed in nervousness. "Master?" Bret's breathing was starting to get uneven. Dave growled and shoved Bret off the bed onto the floor. "Take the shorts off." Dave commanded angrily. Bret got up and took the shorts off in an instant leaving him naked underneath the short skirt. "Get up on the bed." He commanded. Bret slowly got up and Dave shoved Bret on his stomach across his legs. He threw up the skirt revealing Bret's bare ass. Bret knew what was coming.

"You have disrespected me several times, my pet." Dave said sounding somewhat angry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Bret pleaded trying not to cry, but his pleading was in vain. Dave shook his head. "That's not going to work any more." Dave slammed his hand hard on Bret's backside making Bret hiss in pain. He repeated this motion several times hitting him harder and harder each time until his ass had turned a dark shade of red and shoved Bret off the bed.

Bret grabbed his ass as it burned trying not to make to much noise. Dave grabbed Bret's hair and hoisted his up to his shirt motioning for Bret to undo his shirt for him without even saying a word. Bret didn't hesitate as his fingers flew, undoing all the buttons on his shirt and the single button to his black pants. Dave tossed his own shirt aside and turned Bret around to unzip his corset. Bret turned back around to look at Dave, but remembered not to unless he was given permission.

"You may look." Dave said. Bret turned around and saw that Dave was in nothing, but his black and dark grey boxers. Bret climbed up and sat next to him. Bret reached up to take Dave's glasses, but recoiled his hand. After the spanking he wasn't quite sure what he could or couldn't do. "You may touch." Bret nodded and swallowed as he reached for both sides of Dave's black glasses. Dave grabbed his hands and put them down and shook his head. "It's too bright for me to take them off."

Bret leaned over and turned off the only light illuminating the room. Dave took off his sunglasses and put them on Bret's nightstand. He looked back at Bret revealing his dark blue eyes. It was the first time Bret had actually seen the color of Dave's eyes and was getting so transfixed them. Dave grabbed the base of Bret's chin and slowly brought him into a kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Bret was on top of Dave and their lips parted.

"I could kiss you forever." Dave said giving Bret another quick kiss. "Your lips are just so soft." He said caressing Bret's left cheek, making him smile. Dave brought Bret into another kiss, but this time, he sunk his sharp teeth into Bret's bottom lip breaking the skin. Bret gasped and moaned as Dave lightly sucked the blood from his now broken lip. He broke away moving down to Bret's neck and broke the skin on the base of his neck making Bret gasp and grasp the back of Dave's head. Dave sucked some of the blood out of the puncture on his neck, licking the wound as he broke away.

Bret was breathing heavily, but noticed that Dave was tugging on the hem of Bret's skirt motioning for him to take it off. Bret did as he was told and he got up sliding the last article of clothing off his body. Bret got back on top of Dave and stared into his eyes.

"This is your first time, is it not?" Dave asked. Bret then realized where he was and realized that Dave's boxers were now on the floor. "Well, I've been with women, but—"

"This is your first time with a man though, right?" Dave asked being more clear. "Yeah." Bret replied. Dave gave only but a single nod and pulled Bret into position. Dave held up a finger and pulled a small bottle of lotion out of the pocket of his pants on the floor. He opened the bottle and coated his finger with the slick substance. Bret's eyes got wide as Dave smiled evilly showing his "fangs". He pulled Bret down onto his chest and shoved his finger into Bret's tight hole.

Bret hissed at the pain combining that with the spanking he got not too long ago. Dave shoved a second finger in stretching Bret even more making Bret whimper and eventually shoving in a third finger. Dave took his fingers out and Bret was looking at him whimpering.

"Shh!" Dave said. "We don't want to make too much sound." Bret's eyes were starting to look watery and Dave couldn't take it. Dave looked on the nightstand to see a black headband. 'Perfect.' Dave thought. He grabbed the headband putting it over Bret's head covering his mouth. Dave smiled evilly as he saw the look of terror in Bret's eyes. Dave put both hands on Bret's side firmly as he slammed into Bret hard. Bret's eyes shut tight in the pain. All that could be heard was Bret's muffled screams and Dave's panting as he shoved his cock in and out of Bret at a faster pase. Bret slowly leaned down on Dave's chest, eye's shut tight, and tears streaming down his face. Dave kept his momentum, swearing under his breath from the pleasure. Dave's panting increased as he neared his climax.

"Prepare…yourself, my love…" Dave uttered through his panting. After slamming hard into Bret's ass, Bret screamed as Dave's seed shot inside him. Dave smiled and looked at Bret, who was panting and sweating. Dave lifted Bret off his lap, both of them sighing of relief, and took off the gag over Bret's mouth. Bret curled up next to Dave as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I…I love you, Dave." Bret said looking into his lover's eyes. Dave smiled looking back at him. "You too, my love…You too." And just like that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
